Camera and photography shops
List of camera and photography shops. See also list of camera and photography museums. This is a list of photography shops that sell classic cameras, used equipment, second hand equipment, accessories... The aim of this list is to make easier the search of collectible and classic cameras and to enjoy visiting this shops while you are travelling. Please, check actual address and opening times in the website before going to the shop. =Europe= Czech Republic Prague * Centrum FotoŠkoda, Vodičkova 37, Praha 1. : New and used equipment, accessories, darkroom, lenses, film cameras and lenses... * Aaron, Ječná 32, Praha 2. : New digital cameras, bags, tripods, lenses, filters and other accessories... France Paris * Antique Cameras, 8 Rue de Miromesnil, 75008 Paris. * Bièvres International Photofair, Place de la Mairie, Bièvres (15km of Paris). : Only once a year, every first weekend of June. Antiques and second hand market. Traders and buyers from around the world. Classic cameras, lenses, accessories, rare pieces of equipment, images, books and all kinds of goodies, whether for film or digital equipment. : Bu ne iş * Boulevard Beaumarchais, Paris. : In this boulevard you can find several new and classic camera shops, such as BG Photo, La Maison du Leica, Odean Occasions, Photo Beaumarchais... * Ciné Photo Gobelins, 72 Avenue des Gobelins, 75013 Paris. * Photo Ciné Vidéo Alexandre, 6 Rue Monge, 75005 Paris. Germany Berlin * Leistenschneider, Grolmanstr. 36, 10623 Berlin; Schloßstr. 96, 12163 Berlin. : Old and new cameras, digital and analog, flashes, lenses, projectors, video, accessories, enlargers, rent... Formerly known as "Wüstefeld". * Flohmarkt am Mauerpark, Bernauer Str. 63-64, 13355 Berlin. : Sundays 10:00-17:00. Best Berlin's flea market to find old second hand cameras. Lots of classic German and Soviet cameras. * Meister Camera, Fasanenstr. 71, 10719 Berlin. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. * Photo-Stade, Augsburgerstr. 33, 10789 Berlin. : Collectible used cameras, rare pieces. Used cameras for large sizes, antique view cameras, lenses, and cameras for professional photographers. * Foto Meyer, Welserstrasse 1, 10777 Berlin; Viktoria-Luise-Platz 6, 10777 Berlin. : Digital and analog cameras, bags, tripods, lenses, filters, photo paper, chemistry... * Foto Hess, Kaiser-Friedrich-Strasse 87, 10585 Berlin. : Second hand cameras, new cameras, accessories. * Foto Braune, Karl-Marx-Str. 7, 12043 Berlin. : Analog and digital cameras, second hand and new cameras, lenses, filters, tripods, bags... Super 8 cameras, projectors, films, repair... * Monochrom, Ackerstr. 23–26, 10115 Berlin. : Professional, archival and presentation solutions, as well as cameras, lenses, lighting equipment and lots of accessories. * Fotoimpex, Alte Schönhauserstr. 32b, 10119 Berlin. : The analogue photography specialists. Films, photopapers, chemistry, lab equippment, professional lab. * Fotoshop Haase & Hinze, Adamstraße 45, 13595 Berlin. : Used photo equipment, new equipment. Dresden * Foto Krüger, Schandauer Str. 69, 01277 Dresden. : DDR (GDR) cameras, lenses and accessories. Hamburg * Meister Camera, Eppendorfer Landstr. 64, 20249 Hamburg. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. Nürnberg * SH photo / Photo Arsenal, Pillenreutherstr. 27, 90459 Nürnberg. : New and second hand cameras, lenses and accessories. Netherlands Rotterdam * Fotohandel Delfshaven / MK Optics, Voorhaven 8, 3024RM Rotterdam. : Vintage camera's and lenses. Spain Barcelona * ARPI, La Rambla 38-40, 08002 Barcelona. : New equipment, clearances, second hand, collectibles, musem. * Casanova Foto, Ronda Universitat 35, 08007 Barcelona; Pelai 18, 08018 Barcelona. : Digital cameras, analog cameras, SLR, rangefinder, pinholes, lenses, medium and large format, flashes, films, darkroom, video, accessories... Madrid * Fotocasión, Calle Ribera de Curtidores 22, 28005 Madrid. : New and old cameras and accessories. Digital, analog, SLR, TLR, rangefinder, cine and classic cameras. Darkroom, chemistry, paper, films, books, enlargers, accessories... * FotoGanga, Ronda de Toledo 28, 28005 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, paper, films, enlargers, chemistry and lots of accessories. * Galeote, Callejón de Preciados 2, 28013 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, lenses, flashes, tripods, filters, underwater, projectors, films, accessories. * Pibe, Calle de la Bolsa 11, 28012 Madrid. : SLR, lightmeters, films... 8mm films. * El Rastro, Madrid. : Sundays 9:00-15:00. In Spain's most popular flea market it's very easy to find antique or second hand cameras and accessories. United Kingdom Edinburgh * Camerabase, 122 Morningside Road, Edinburgh, EH10 4BX. : Cameras bought, sold and repaired. Lenses, cameras, enlargers, tripods, 35mm, 16mm & S8 projectors, 16mm & S8 film cameras, and a wide range of accessories. London * Aperture Photographic, 44 Museum Street, London WC1A 1LY. : Photographic specialists in professional camera equipment. Nikon, Canon, Leica and other professional equipment. Camerashop and Cafe. * Camera City, 16 Little Russell Street, London WC1A 2HN. : Camera retail and repairs. * Camera World, 14 Wells Street, London W1T 3PB. : New and used equipment. * Chiswick Camera Centre, 4 Chiswick Terrace, Acton Lane, London W4 5LY. : Cameras, accessories, digital accessories, optics, used equipment. * Jessops Classic, 67 Great Russell Street, London, WC1 3BN. : Classic cameras. * London Camera Exchange, 98 Strand, London WC2R 0AG. : Digital SLR & compact cameras, 35mm SLR & compact cameras, binoculars, telescopes, tripods. Large range of used equipment. * Nicholas Camera, 15 Camden High Street, London NW1 7JE. : New and second hand equipment. * Photocraft Hampstead, 4 Heath Street, London NW3 6TE. : Photographic dealers, photographers, photo library. * R. G. Lewis, 29 Southampton Row, London, WC1B 5HL. : London's oldest Leica shop. Second hand cameras, film, repairs... * Richard Caplan, 25 Bury Street, London SW1Y 6AL. : Leica cameras, used cameras. * Sendean Cameras, 9-12 St Annes Court, London W1F 0BB. : Repair and service. Cine cameras, medium format, 8mm film, Lomo cameras, light meters, Polaroid, SLR, collectables and rarities, rangefinders, compacts, digital SLR, accessories... * Silverprint, 12 Valentine Place, London SE1 8QH. : Traditional papers, film, digital, alternative processes, chemicals, finishing, portfolio, mounting, storage, darkroom, cameras, accessories, books, DVD. * Teamwork Photo & Digital, 41-42 Foley Street, London W1W 7JN. : Digital cameras and accessories, large format cameras and lenses, video/cine, used equipment... * The Classic Camera, 2 Pied Bull Yard, Bury Place, London WC1A 2JR. : New cameras and used Leica and Nikon cameras and accessories. * West End Cameras, 160a Tottenham Court Road, London W1T 7NL. : Accessories, binoculars, cameras, films, lenses, lomography, used equipment. =Asia= China Beijing * WuKeSong photohall http://www.http://www.bjphoto.com.cn/, : New and second hand cameras. Japan Tokyo * Map Camera, 1-12-5, Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, 160-0023. : New and second hand cameras. =Oceania= New Zealand Christchurch *Photo & Video International, Shop 9, Merivale Mall, 189 Papanui Rd, Christchurch, New Zealand :New and used equipment, on-site processing. Wellington *Wellington Photographic Supplies, 11-15 Vivian Street, Wellington :New and used equipment, on-site processing. :28 Grey Street, Wellington – small downtown branch store, new equipment only. =Americas= Argentina Buenos Aires * Antique Cameras, Av. Independencia 408, San Telmo, Capital Federal, Buenos Aires. : Antique and second hand cameras, lenses, accessories, old exposure meters, cine cameras... Canada Calgary * The Camera Store, 802 - 11th Ave SW, Calgary, AB, Canada, T2R 0E5. : Mostly new equipment but also modern, vintage, film and digital cameras as well as video equipment. Used equipment, including items on consignment, mostly usable cameras. United States Arizona * Collectible Cameras, 1305 East Northern Avenue. Phoenix, AZ. 85020-4218. : Modern, vintage, film and digital cameras. From the practical, to the obvious collectible cameras. From the memorable and still useful, to the not-so-memorable but fascinating cameras. Michigan * Norman Camera, 3602 S. Westnedge Ave. Kalamazoo, MI 49008. : Digital and analog cameras, used equipment, darkroom, films, books, binoculars... New York * Adorama Photo, 42 West 18th Street. New York, NY 10011. : Used equipment, cameras & lenses, storage, bags, film & darkroom, filters, video... * B&H Photo, Video & Pro Audio, 420 9th Avenue. New York, NY 10001. : Mainly new equipment, but used cameras and accessories too. * Calumet, 22 W. 22nd Street. New York, NY 10010. : Used equipment, cameras, video, film & darkroom, studio. * Cameta Camera, 253 Broadway. Amityville, NY 11701. : Used and new equipment. SLR cameras, lenses, flashes, teleconverters, rangefinder cameras... Pennsylvania * Pittsburgh Camera Exchange, 529 East Ohio St. Pittsburgh, PA 15212. : Cameras, books, projectors, vintage, film... Tennessee * Thompson Photo Products, 2019 Middlebrook Pike. Knoxville, TN 37921. : Since 1902. Professional & used equipment, digital... Washington * Kenmore Camera, 18031 67th Ave NE, Kenmore, WA 98028. : New and used equipment, cameras, lenses, filters, accessories, film, video, darkroom, books... =Links= *UK camera shops, Information about camera shops, cameras & photography in the United Kingdom. *Camera Shops, at Photo.net. Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina